


You Remembered

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mention of getting hurt, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request: "You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” With Dean <3
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader
Kudos: 2





	You Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> I used bold and italics to show Reader is hearing Dean and unable to interact.
> 
> This idea came while listening to “I Run To You by Lady Antebellum”

**_“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”_ **

You could hear him, he sounded distant, but you could hear him. You could also hear other people but their voices were too muffled for you to understand what they were saying or who it really was, you couldn’t capture a familiar tone or accent to help you out in distinguishing who it could be.

But your main question was…why were you trying to figure out who it was? Why couldn’t you just open your eyes? Where were you exactly?

All you could think back on was being ringside with Dean, Seth, and Roman, cheering them on like you usually do, being there for backup. Dean was going to have a match with Drew, y’all were there to make sure Dolph didn’t interfere. You remembered Dean getting outside of the ring and you were there to check on him and make sure he was okay and then…

_Oh._

Right.

It was an accident. Accidents happen all the time in your line of work, it’s why injuries happened. You all knew what trouble you were getting yourselves into when you chose this line of work, but you don’t really realize the true dangers until it involves you personally somehow. And in your case…Drew whole ass landed on you and you hit your head too hard. You were out cold.

But how long had it been since then?

**_“I’m serious, Y/N. You gotta wake up.”_** Dean’s frazzled voice came to you and you could just picture him. Leg bouncing, hands wrapped together and under his nose. Dean wasn’t vocal about how he felt about things, but physically…physically Dean could say 1000 words with just a look in his eyes.

 ** _“We made a promise when we met, remember? We were gonna get big together. Well, you said you were going to be better than me even if it meant pretending to be a guy to get the title from me, still!”_** Oh how you wanted to reach up and stroke his cheek like usual, poke his nose and pretend to take it and threaten the only way he can get it back is if he says you’re the best and kisses your cheek. Just so he knew it was okay, that you were okay.

**_“I’m gonna kick his ass, I swear it. Don’t ever hurt what’s mine, ya know? But I want you to be there to see it, to see when I show him I’m more worthy for the belt than he is.”_ **

It was like the idea of seeing Dean with a title, any title at this point, was enough to wake you up properly. It was a weird experience coming to like this, you almost felt like your ears were ringing this entire time until now. Now you could hear clearly. And slowly, carefully, you opened your eyes, wincing at the light in the hospital room, and glanced about.

“I’m still gonna take a title from ya” Oh god, yeah, you must have been out for a while because your voice sounded awful, gross, like how you pictured witches to sound. But Dean clearly didn’t seem to care. He was up and rushing out, probably to get a nurse to let them know you were awake. It was all a blur, due to your body and mind not realizing it was properly awake now, but before you knew it, you were sat up, sipping water and getting in some food, Dean right there at your side after calling the boys to let them know you were awake.

“I can’t believe you remembered our promise.” you sighed, looking over at him, smiling at the man you’ve known since you were 18 years old.

Dean scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. “‘Course I remembered it. I’m not short of memory. I just have…selective hearing.” You let out a laugh at that, shaking your head as you reached over and took his hand.

And much to your surprise, Dean squeezed your hand and stared at your fingers laced, “Don’t know what I was gonna do if ya didn’t wake up, doll.” it was so quiet, so filled with fear…it made your heart throb at the idea of ever leaving Dean without you.

“You woulda kept kickin’ ass because you know it’s what I’d want, so, let’s not think about the what if, but let’s talk strategy to take down that idiot and his pet monkey, yeah?” you finally spoke up, lifting your hands up and kissing his knuckles. And for the first time since the incident, Dean was smiling and felt more confident than ever that he was making the right choice in asking you to marry him as soon as you were out of this hospital.


End file.
